Imaging barcode scanners, such as bioptic scanners, may be employed in environments such as checkout counters to capture images of products and decode barcodes from those images. Other devices referred to generally as imaging document scanners are capable of various scanning operations beyond barcode scanning. Such operations are referred to as document capture operations, and can include, for example, extracting features (e.g. an image of a signature on the document) within an image. Imaging barcode scanners, despite being equipped with image sensors, may be unsuitable for document capture operations, as they are often adapted specifically for barcode capture.
More specifically, in some imaging barcode scanners, the field of view of an image sensor may be split by mirror assemblies into two or more distinct fields of view having different angles. As a result, the individual split fields of view have reduced resolutions in comparison with the resolution of the image sensor itself Reduced resolution can impede accurate document capture. Further, due to the divergent angles of the split fields of view, each individual field of view may not capture the entirety of a document placed on the scanner. These issues may be overcome by employing larger, higher-resolution image sensors; however, larger sensors can lead to an undesirable increase in cost of the scanner, and can also impose a greater computational burden on the scanner (due to the larger volume of data contained in the captured images).
Another approach to providing both barcode capture and document capture is to provide both an imaging barcode scanner and a document scanner. However, such implementations also incur additional costs, and can result in crowding, particularly in point-of-sale applications where various other devices are already present (e.g. monitor, cash drawer, printer, payment card reader, and the like). Accordingly, there is a need for an imaging barcode scanner for enhanced document capture.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.